thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable moments from Skype calls
The Family's Skype calls are home to some of the most insane moments in history. And all of those moments are memorable in some way or another. ObsidiusFan x ClefairyRox On March 21st 2013, during a call in the Mechanical Bosses group (which had MaverickHunterZero75, JrGamer27, Sokemon210Master, Sasuke123862, ProDiGyJ0k3r and ClefairyRox), ObsidiusFan came into the call and started by acting like his regular self, when all of a sudden...he started hitting on ClefairyRox. From there, the shipping went absolutely through the roof. Google Translate Night On Friday 29th 2013, in a group call that initially started as a private call between MaverickHunterZero75 and ThePhantomRiolu, but ended up including JrGamer27, ProDiGyJ0k3r and ZMurcielago, JrGamer27 randomly typed in "LUIGI?!" on Google Translate and clicked on Listen for everyone to hear. The laughter went through the roof. For the rest of the night, Maverick, Caden, Ethan and Z spammed message after message for Jeff to write in on Google Translate and listen to. The call sounded like a room filled with a bunch of loonies having a sugar rush. Dynasty Warriors Yaoi Aka, the time when Hawk laughed for nearly 10-13 minutes straight aften Ethan, attempting to get an avatar of Yuan Shao of the Dynasty Warriors series, noticed the first related search was "Dynasty Warriors Yaoi". Considering Hawk's known for being serious, the laugh came across as disturbing rather than funny for most people in the call. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Recently, due to Rabbidluigi's list as well as the Family Brawl Tourney, some members have been quite addicted to Super Smash Bros., in the recent weeks, JrGamer27 (Jeff), Maxyboy561 (Max) and The Heartless Soldier (Ethan) have played several Brawl matches together online. Sometimes, people were in the same call as them while they were playing Brawl, which led to some hilarious moments. Here are some them: Max and Jeff's constant cursing: Nearly every match, these three curse a lot, especially Max and Jeff, due to them losing quite often, because of both bad luck and overall mediocre talents at the game. Ethan always seems to get the best stuff (ex: getting Lugia from a Pokeball, pushing Max and Jeff into stage gimmicks like the purple spike in Rumble Falls or having Assist Trophies like Lyn and Gray Fox). He also gets characters like Meta Knight, Pit and Pikachu quite often when playing in randoms, much to the dismay of Max and Jeff. The most common phrase in their Brawl matches is "WHAT THE F**K?", quoted by mostly Jeff and Max with their beautiful accents. Kyogre's betrayal: This was in a match in Shadow Moses Island. Max died first from suicide, as usual and then only Ethan and Jeff remained. All of the gray pillar/wall things were destroyed and Jeff was winning. He grabbed a Pokeball and summoned Kyogre from it. However, for some reason, Kyogre used Hydro Pump on Jeff and THE EFFECT WORKED! Therefore, Jeff was pushed to the end of the stage by Kyogre and was KOed, giving Ethan the victory. Jeff's priceless reactions led to everyone in the call dying from laughter. Golden Hammer fail on Corneria: The match obviously took place in Corneria, and Max managed to get a Golden Hammer. However, the Golden Hammer was situated near the end of the plane and Max couldn't jump to the top of the stage. All while Jeff and Ethan admired the scene while taunting him, Max said another beautiful quote: "GET THE F**K UP HERE!". He ended up killing himself with the Golden Hammer. 'Mr. Resetti causes suicide' This was in Flat Zone 2. Everyone was doing a fairly good performance in that match. Unfortunately, Jeff activated an Assist Trophy and out of it came probably the most useless one in the game: Mr. Resetti. Due to his already huge hatred for the mole, Jeff was angered, and so were Ethan and Max. Not wanting to endure his tedious speeches, all three of them ran to the end of the stage and killed themselves. The Nintendog obeying Caden This was in a match on a stage we don't remember (probably Delfino Plaza) with the same three as before, but with The Phantom Riolu added to the mix. At some point of the match, someone summoned the Nintendog out of the Assist Trophy, as usual, Max was complaining and then Caden yelled "GET THE F**K OFF THE SCREEN!". Surprisingly enough, the Nintendog disappeared from the screen when Caden said that, much to the shock of everyone playing (it also made them laugh until the match ended). Crazy Bus During a Call with Sasuke123862,TheWaterWaka,PlatinumBlade, and Heartless Soilder ,Sasuke randomly mentioned the Crazy bus game, out of nowhere Waka left the call to proceed to join back in playing the Crazy Bus theme from Auther, causing Sasuke to lose his shit from laughing so hard he almost cried. During that Joey(PlatinumBlade) left and ThePhantomRilou joined right when Sasuke was in tears of laughing so hard, The Crazy bus has been quite the song of the Bidoofs now. Logan's Shitstorm You know about Fucksy? Yeah, this was pretty much the birth of it. It was in a call with many people, but it was in the early days of the Family. Jeff, Max, Caden, Fabian and Logan I remember being in the call. Logan started laughing a little at Jeff's hilarious cursing, but when Jeff mentioned 'Fucksy 3D' Logan lost his shit and laughed for 6 minutes straight. Everyone else laughed at both Fucksy 3D and Logan's beautiful laugh.